<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Villanelle distracts Eve at work by nohriandreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521287">Villanelle distracts Eve at work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohriandreams/pseuds/nohriandreams'>nohriandreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villaneve smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Breathplay, Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, Impact Play, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Top Eve Polastri, Wistful thinking (I’m not sorry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohriandreams/pseuds/nohriandreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title says - I’m creative like that. Villanelle decides to play with herself when Carolyn is out of office, and Eve just can’t concentrate. Someone’s going to be punished. In my mind it’s set after the season 3 finale - ignore the logistics, I don’t do plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villaneve smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Villanelle distracts Eve at work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Spanking, humiliation, slight blood from impact play. There is no clear verbal consent here, but Villanelle initiates the situation, and both parties willingly participate. </p><p>I find power!Eve really interesting and I can somehow see Villanelle reaching for assurance/punishment from her, even if it means riling Eve up a little first. This is purely self indulgent, I will not lie to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Villanelle, I said no tempting me in the office!”</p><p>Eve and Villanelle had ended up, against all odds, working together in the MI6. Unfortunately the budget, or good will of their bosses did not stretch to separate offices - or indeed, offices at all really. Eve, Villanelle and Carolyn (who had been stripped of her own fancy workplace as a punishment for shooting a man without clearance) all shared a cramped room, with three desks and little else.</p><p>Whilst Carolyn was there, Villanelle was… quite well behaved. She flirted, sure, but she didn’t do anything outright sexual - like masturbating under her desk. However, Carolyn was on a work detail for the week, and it was only Tuesday, and Villanelle was bored. Really bored. </p><p>She sat there with her legs spread and a hand between them, making no effort whatsoever to hide her gasps and moans as she played with herself. Opposite her, Eve tried to work, tried to ignore her, but the final straw came when:</p><p>“Yes, Eve, touch me there,” The blonde was saying her name, pumping fingers inside of herself and Eve could stand it no longer. Fuck work, she needed to put a needy little slut in her place. And so she said those words:</p><p>“Villanelle, I said no tempting me in the office!”</p><p>The younger woman smirked, continuing to rub herself as if she hadn’t even heard Eve.</p><p>“I mean it, V. We have so much work to do.”</p><p>Legs spread wider, smirk even more arrogant.</p><p>“Why don’t you come and stop me, seeing as you’re the boss?”</p><p>Eve scowled, saved her document and stood up from her chair. She edged her way between the desk and the wall until she was standing opposite Villanelle’s desk. </p><p>“You like what you see, Eve?” Villanelle unbuttoned her shirt with her free hand, revealing her gorgeous toned body, tits covered by the laciest of brasseries.</p><p>Eve’s eyes turned dark with lust. She forced herself to look away and walked behind Villanelle’s chair (tight squeeze in this tiny room), grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling upwards.</p><p>“Ouch, Eveee-“</p><p>“Quiet, slut. Get your hands away from your filthy cunt, you don’t deserve any pleasure.” </p><p>Reluctantly, Villanelle removed her hand from her core, lifting it up so Eve could see the glistening juices. Shameful.</p><p>“Clean yourself up. It’s disgusting.”</p><p>The blonde slowly brought her hand to her mouth, tasting her own arousal, heat rushing to her legs with the humiliation of it all. As this happened, Eve released her hair and had both hands on her chest, squeezing before releasing, over and over again. Villanelle moaned quietly into her hand at the punishment, but not quietly enough.</p><p>“I’m sorry? Are you getting off on this, slut?” A hand trailed back up Vilannelle’s body to her neck, resting there, gently applying pressure to her windpipe.</p><p>“N-no, Eve…” The younger woman spoke around the fingers she was still cleaning with her tongue. The grip on her throat got tighter.</p><p>“What did we say about lying, Oksana?”</p><p>A silence followed that Eve punctuated with sliding Villanelle’s bra down her tits so she could pinch at her nipple, eliciting yet another badly muffled moan.</p><p>“A-ah I shouldn’t lie, Eve. I’m sorry,”</p><p>Suddenly she couldn’t breathe. That hand was now wrapped firmly around her throat, stealing all of her oxygen. Just as soon as it had started, it stopped - she gulped greedily, breathing obstructed by the fingers she still held inside of her mouth. Eve let go of Villanelle completely, spinning her around on her chair, so that the two women were facing each other.</p><p>“Good girl.” Eve pulled Villanelle’s hand out of her mouth, leaning down to capture her lips in her own. Villanelle melted into the kiss, into the approval she so desperately needed, wanted, that only Eve could give her. Eve bit her lip greedily, delving her tongue inside and taking what she wanted. What she owned.</p><p>A pitiful whine as she drew back, standing up straight again. Eve tried to ignore the wetness between her own legs as Villanelle looked up at her so desperately, her eyes vulnerably begging Eve to take her. </p><p>“Unfortunately, you did disobey me. You distracted us both whilst we should have been working, and for that, as you have no doubt guessed, you will be punished.”</p><p>Villanelle loved to be punished. She played a facade of power, dominance, but all she really wanted was to submit - to Eve and only Eve, but submit nonetheless. She was very good at her role in all of this. She nodded at Eve’s words.</p><p>“Up and over the desk.” Eve spoke simply but with an air of threat, as if you wouldn’t want to know what would happen if you disobeyed. Sometimes Villanelle would disobey, would rile Eve up until she lost control, but today the blonde just did as asked.</p><p>“There’s my whore, ass ready for a punishment. Now, what do I punish you with, hmm?”</p><p>The younger woman knew this was rhetorical and so she stayed silent. She resisted the urge to rub against the desk, feeling the wood against her soaked heat just made her so desperate for some kind of friction, a touch. </p><p>“I don’t have all my usual tools with me, but I think this will do,” Eve held a metal ruler, cold and unyielding, behind Villanelle, who could not see what she was about to be struck with. Villanelle bit her lip as she felt Eve lift her skirt up, gently rubbing her asschecks in preperation for what was to come.</p><p>“12 strikes. You will count. And you will not muffle any of your screams.” She brought the ruler down on Villanelle’s right cheek, with a fair bit of force. The blonde stiffened underneath her but did not cry out.</p><p>“One.”</p><p>Eve rubbed over the mark she’d made, an angry red patch, perfect on her slut’s pale complexion. The ruler came down again.</p><p>This time, Villanelle did whine, feeling the cold rod against her skin turning it red hot with impact. But she did not falter, did not fail in her count.</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>Three and four came successively, with no rubs afterwards, Eve not even stopping to admire the bruises that were already beginning to rise. Villanelle let out a tiny scream as number four hit down on the same place as number three, and the sound went straight to Eve’s dripping center.</p><p>“Three. Four.”</p><p>Five and six were slower, harder but with some care inbetween, Eve pausing to gently soothe the broken skin that was starting to appear. </p><p>“Five,” A low moan as Eve caressed the point of impact, “Six!” A choked sound, Villanelle could feel the exact moment her skin started to flake under the abuse.</p><p>Seven through ten were brutal, no letting up as Eve alternated cheeks. Eve allowed Villanelle a few seconds to catch her breath before she counted.</p><p>“Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.”</p><p>Villanelle was close to tears - but she steadied her breathing. Only two more to go.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby. These next two are going to hurt - can you handle it?”</p><p>Nod against the table. Eve readied herself, bringing the ruler back further than before, smashing down with savage power.</p><p>Guttural scream. Villanelle could feel a trickle of blood down her ass. Tears sprang from her eyes, but still she counted.</p><p>“E-eleven.”</p><p>An age seemed to pass before Eve finally brought the ruler down once more, with the same force as the previous hit. Blood once again leaked from the open cut that was left from the strike, Villanelle panting through the searing white pain. She was done.</p><p>“Twelve.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you, V. You did really well.” Eve dropped the ruler and dropped to her knees, licking over all of the hurt she’d caused, tracing over the marks with the faintest of touches. She could feel Villanelle choked tears, hear those choked tears become choked moans as Eve moved her tongue closer to her prize.</p><p>“Shush, shush… I’m going to reward you now. No rules - cum whenever you like. You deserve it.”</p><p>Wasting no time whatsoever, Eve buried her face into Villanelle’s cunt, which was just at the right angle on the desk for easy access. Eve teased her outer lips before tracing circles around the younger woman’s clit with her tongue, not surprised when she felt Villanelle buck into her - this was what happened when cocky little assassins were given free range to do what they wanted.</p><p>“T-thank you, Eve,” That’s what Eve assumed she said anyway, because the spaces between words and breaths were all muddled, too concentrated on the feelings of ecstasy as she was eaten out. The blonde’s words became even more incoherent as Eve pushed two fingers into her, working them inside of her as she continued to ravage her with her oral talents.</p><p>Villanelle’s ass still ached, still stung and smarted, but all it did was add to the sensations Eve was giving her. The line between pleasure and pain was so often blurred that it may as well not even exist, for she had been in agony not five minutes ago, but was now on the brink of an intense orgasm.</p><p>Villanelle got louder and louder, moans giving way to desperate high pitched mewls until Eve forced her over the edge. She saw nothing as her orgasm washed over her, cunt squeezing Eve’s fingers greedily, refusing to let them go. When she came back to reality, Eve’s head was raised although the fingers were still inside of her.</p><p>“Do you want another?” Eve offered, hand soaked in Villanelle but more than aware that she owed her as much pleasure as she wanted after she’d gone a little overboard with the spanking. She was cruel, but she would not stop servicing Villanelle until she was ready - which often led to some very sleepless nights.</p><p>“No, thank you Eve… I think that’s me wiped out.” Villanelle was gently pulled off of the desk, and found herself on her own chair, in Eve’s lap. Her ass smarted but it just seemed to send jolts of want through her - she’d make good on Eve’s promise later. Eve caressed her cheek gently, pulling Villanelle into a soft kiss, the very opposite of what they shared before. On the other side of the room, Eve’s phone began to ring.</p><p>“Shit.” Both women at the same time, Villanelle jumping off of Eve as fast as her injuries would allow, going for the phone. </p><p>“It’s Carolyn,” She put the phone on speaker.</p><p>“Eve, Villanelle, just calling to check on the progress you’re making. You are staying on task, yes?”</p><p>“Yes Carolyn, of course we are,” Villanelle sounded so unflustered that you would think she didn’t just get spanked and then have an extremely intense orgasm.</p><p>“Um, yep, we’re right on track!” Eve could not hope to meet Villanelle’s cool tone, instantly giving them away to Carolyn, who sighed into the phone. </p><p>“You must teach her to lie better - she will be useless undercover.” With that, Carolyn hung up, leaving Eve blushing and Villanelle giggling to herself; it was true, after all. </p><p>“I will teach you to lie better. But first,” Villanelle made her way back over to her seat, dropping to her knees in front of Eve and pulling her slacks down, “I will thank you for my punishment.”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>